Un Secreto Entre Nosotros
by Male Ryuko- Eren Jeager
Summary: Año 849 armin y annie son enviados a una misión de reconocimiento a una aldea cercana a TROST, pero el invierno los obliga a pasar una tormenta en un hotel… ahí las emociones y los sentimientos empiezan a salir a flote.


**Un secreto entre nosotros.**

**Notas del autor:**

**Ok, hola este es un one shot romántico de annie x armin, eh estado pensando en hacer varias parejas pero no eh tenido el tiempo xD, como sea ahora a leer y a disfrutar este lindo Fic.**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**NO ME PERTENECE NADA DE SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN TODOS LOS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DEL ANIME MISMO Y DE HAJIME ISAYAMA.**

_ ¡ARMIN ARLERT, ANNIE LEONHARD VENGAN A MI OFICINA DE INMEDIATO!_ el instructor Keith llamo a los jóvenes mientras todos entrenaban el combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

_ ¡s-si!_ el rubio abandono a su pareja de combate mina para salir corriendo ante la orden del instructor.

Annie termino de derribar a bertolt y a reiner quienes junto con eren intentaron vencerla, sin embargo ellos no fueron rivales para ella.

Ambos jóvenes caminaron silentes hasta la oficina donde estaba Keith en su escritorio esperando a los reclutas con unos papeles en mano.

Los dos chicos hicieron su saludo militar y quedaron esperando las órdenes.

_ reclutas, como sabrán mañana todos ustedes partirán en pequeñas misiones de reconocimiento, tomaran reportes de las aldeas aledañas y verificaran el estado de las defensas, si la aldea esta muy débil o en peligro de ser arrasada por los titanes, ambos deberán evacuar a los civiles con ayuda de los guardias del lugar para finalmente traerlos a salvo.

_ que tontería, mejor envíe una vanguardia, ¿Por qué tenemos que ir?_ annie bufo enojada mientras acomodaba su cabello.

Keith se levanto con su cara de pocos amigos. _ Porque ustedes son la mejor pareja que pude formar_

_ ¿q-que?_ armin exclamo sorprendido ante lo que dijo el instructor.

_ armin tu sabes evaluar muy bien las situaciones y tus reportes son excelentes, y tu annie eres sin duda una de las mejores en cuanto combate, fácilmente puedes asistir a armin en caso de una situación extrema_ termino de aclarar Keith.

_ ¿tch, entonces quiere que vaya de niñera de el?_

_ ¿n-niñera?… ¡no annie no lo mires así!_

Annie puso una cara de enojo y se cruzo de brazos mientras observaba a armin de reojo, armin solo se sonrojo y traro de calmar a annie muy nervioso.

_ ¡YA BASTA, HARAN LOS QUE SE LES ORDENE AHORA LARGO Y PREPARENSE PARA MAÑANA!_ Keith perdió la paciencia y despacho a la pareja de inmediato.

_ Annie yo…_ armin trato de mediar palabra con la chica de ojos azules.

_ no hables… nos vemos mañana_ annie se retiro y dejo a armin con la palabra en la boca.

**AL DÍA SIGUIENTE**

La pareja de cadetes partió hacia FRANKURN una pequeña aldea de comerciantes y cazadores, en esa época del año la nieve cubría absolutamente todo, el camino era lo único distinto entre tanta nieve.

Ambos jóvenes cabalgaban muy abrigados y en unas cuantas horas… para ser exactos 6 horas después, lograron llegar a la aldea, había unos muros altos aunque mas débiles que las murallas, unos 4 cañones en toda la ciudad y varios soldados de guarnición entre miembros del presidio y unos cuantos policías militares.

Armin procedió a inspeccionar el lugar junto con annie, aunque ella estaba de un humor terrible y siempre bufaba cuando armin le pedía que se apresurara. Tras unas 2 horas la tarde empezó a caer, y una tormenta arrecio, esto hacia que los torpes titanes quedaran congelados o atrapados. Armin y annie corrieron y buscaron un refugio, así que entraron en un hotel del pueblo, ambos caminaron hacia el mostrador y hablaron con el encargado.

_ Bienvenidos soldados ¿que puedo hacer por ustedes?_ pregunto el señor de calva y una barba negra.

_ Em, necesitamos 2 cuartos para pasar la noche, partiremos en la mañana_ armin procedió a explicar al encargado mientras annie se recostaba en el mostrador.

El encargado empezó a hojear su registro para ver si tenían algo disponible, sin embargo todos los cuartos estaban ocupados. _lo lamento señor pero solo tenemos un cuarto para parejas y matrimonios_

_ ¿s-solo uno?_ armin se sorprendió pues no esperaba eso. _ ¿no tiene otra opción?_

El encargado cerró su libro y miro a ambos cadetes. _ Lo lamento señor pero no hay más opciones._

_ déjalo armin, buscaremos otro maldito hotel_ la rubia se disponía a abrir la puerta, el viento soplo fuerte y la obligo a cerrarla.

_ la tormenta no pasara ahora y dudo que el otro hotel tenga cuartos disponibles, así que esta es su única opción_ el encargado sonrió al ver que los reclutas no tenían otra alternativa.

Annie dio la vuelta, tomo su mochila y se acerco al mostrador, el encargado saco su libro y le pidió a armin el nombre para registrarse.

_ ¿a nombre de quien el cuarto?_

Los dos se volvieron a ver y se sonrojaron un poquito ante la pregunta, pero armin finalmente pensó en algo y hablo _ ¡s-señor y s-señora arlert!_

_ ¿QUE?_ annie se apeno y le clavo la mirada a armin.

El encargado termino de escribir y les pidió las firmas a los jóvenes, armin y annie firmaron, luego tomaron sus mochilas y subieron al cuarto. Cuando entraron al cuarto notaron una pequeña chimenea, una cama enorme, un pequeño sillón y una alfombra frente a la chimenea.

Ambos entraron y colocaron las mochilas en el sillón, las capas y abrigos quedaron en la pared colgados y ahora faltaba resolver un dilema… ¿Quién dormiría en la cama?

_ Bueno… yo_

_ dormiré en la alfombra_ interrumpió annie mientras caminaba a la cama y tomaba una almohada y una sabana.

Annie puso la almohada en el suelo junto con la sabana y las acomodó, armin estaba nervioso y pues solo permaneció en silencio un momento, pero después tomo un respiro y le hablo a annie para que no durmiera ahí.

_ No annie… tu duerme en la cama, yo dormiré en el suelo_ armin camino y tomo del brazo a annie.

_ ¿ugh?_

_ si, después de todo ah sido un día agotador, ahora procura descansar_ armin solo soltó una sonrisa inocente provocando que annie se sonrojara, finalmente annie acepto y camino a la cama.

Armin se quito su chaleco y su equipo, se cambio su camisa y se puso otra de repuesto, annie apartaba la mirada, pues era incomodo que ambos estuvieran en el mismo cuarto, la presión estaba aumentando pero era soportable… hasta que.

_ o-oe annie… ¿que haces?_

_ ¡deja de verme!_

Armin tenia un hilo de sangre en su cara y la cara la tenia roja, annie se había quitado su uniforme y se estaba cambiando, armin no había puesto atención pues estaba acomodándose en la alfombra, y cuando volteo a ver annie tenia solo una camisa corta que le llegaba hasta el ombligo, dejando ver su definido cuerpo… parecía una diosa guerrera.

_ ¡que me dejes de ver!… ¿que acaso nunca habías visto a una chica?_ annie se enojo y se quedo con manos en la cadera observando a un armin sonrojado eh idiotizado.

_ No de esa manera…_ el rubio solo balbuceo en voz baja mientras sus ojos analizaban la bella anatomía de su compañera de cuarto.

Annie solo soltó una irónica risa y luego se acerco a armin de manera directa solo para encararlo _ si claro, ¿piensas que voy a creer que un chico de tu edad nunca ah visto desnuda o semi desnuda a una chica?_

_ ¡si fuese así ese no es tu problema!_ armin respondió en tono altanero acercándose más a annie.

Annie quedo sorprendida ante la respuesta, por primera vez miraba a armin actuar de manera enojada y altanera, pero en realidad eso le agradaba de cierto sentido a annie.

_"esto se torno algo interesante"_ annie solo dio la vuelta y se metió en la cama dejando a armin de nuevo con la palabra en la boca por así decirlo, el solo se tiro en la alfombra y se arropó para dormir.

Unos cuantos minutos pasaron en silencio hasta que annie interrumpió nuevamente. _ armin dime una cosa_

_ ¿q-que pasa?_

_ ¿acaso tu… me tienes miedo?_ annie estaba recostada dando la cara hacia la pared, mientras que armin estaba con su cara frente a la chimenea.

_ n-no… que tontería dices annie… ¿Por qué habría de temerte?_ el se extraño por la pregunta.

Silencio por unos segundos…

_ armin_

_ ¿si annie?_

Annie tomo un gran suspiro. _ Si eso es verdad entonces tras tu trasero ala cama, no voy a comerte ni nada por el estilo_

Un sin fin de pensamientos recorrieron la cabeza de armin en ese instante, ¿Por qué annie actuaba si? ¿Por qué le pediría eso? finalmente armin después de analizar la situación y sin encontrar según el una explicación lógica se levanto y tomo su almohada con su sabana para regresar a la cama, después de todo el suelo estaba muy frio y duro para su gusto.

_ espero no causarte problemas_ armin se subió a la cama casi como un cachorrito asustado, no por miedo sino pro nervios de estar así de cerquita con alguien, y mas aun con annie.

Annie se volteo y quedo observando al techo con su acostumbrada mirada fría, miro a armin quien lentamente se recostaba casi listo para dormir. _ ¿armin… piensas que soy bonita?_

_ ¿EH?_

¿Ósea que? Algo pasaba con annie, al terminar la pregunta armin miro impactado a annie quien tenia un notable sonrojo en su cara, armin trago tremendo nudo sentó en la cama y respondió casi inmediatamente.

_ ¡claro que si! ¿Que clase de pregunta es esa? Eres una de las mas bellas del escuadrón…_ armin tapo de inmediato su boca y solo quedo apenado, no sabia por que diablos había soltado tremenda oración… su corazón latía rápidamente y solo esperaba algún golpe de annie como ella reaccionaba normalmente o que ella solo lo ignorara.

_ Ya veo_ annie se incorporo y se sentó sobre armin quedando los dos cara acara en la cama.

_ A-annie yo…_ el pobre rubio tenía la cara roja y era un manojo de nervios.

_ ¡SHHHH!_ annie puso delicadamente su dedo en el labio de armin y le beso de manera repentina y delicada sorprendiéndolo en el acto.

Ambos se dieron el tímido pero húmedo y apasionado beso para finalmente quedar tirados en la cama, annie se acomodo de tal manera de quedar recostada sobre el cuerpo de armin y lo miro de manera… dulce… era extraña pero… dulce.

_ A-annie ¿q-que haces?_

_ ¿que? ¿Acaso te molesta lo que hago? Porque si es así puedes volver al suelo_ annie permanecía recostada en el cuerpo del rubio.

_ en realidad… no me molesta para nada… estoy muy cómodo supongo_ el solo sonrió un poco y acaricio el rostro de annie con delicadeza alejando cada vez mas el frio de la habitación.

_ me agradas armin… no… me gustas… tu forma de ser es tan… dulce, no eres como ninguno de esos imbéciles_

_ b-bueno siempre pensé que actuaba como un perdedor… supongo_ armin envolvió a annie con sus brazos y le acaricio desde las piernas, su trasero hasta su espalda. _ ¿me creerías si te digo que había esperado esto?_

_ Claro… aunque suena increíble_ annie le beso nuevamente mordisqueándole delicadamente un labio.

Ambos sonrieron e intercambiaron besos y caricias inocentes entre si, annie estaba cómoda con el trato de armin el era gentil y amable… actuaba como un caballero y la trataba como una dama, y armin siempre trataba de que annie estuviese cómoda, el no era apresurado ni brusco.

_ Como me gustaría que esta tormenta durara por unos días_ el rubio exclamo mientras estaba acurrucado con la chica.

Annie solo rio un poco y miro a su enamorado _ si claro, pero si no salimos empezaran a hablar_

_ no tiene nada de malo, ¿eres la señora arlert recuerdas?_

Silencio incomodo…. Luego se soltaron a reír, la idea no era mala y en verdad fue bien pensado, además ¿que importaba? Nadie se daría cuenta. En ese pueblo nadie sabría lo sucedido entre éstos dos jóvenes.

_ creo que deberíamos descansar_ armin seguía acariciando el cabello de annie.

Annie solo lo abrazo tiernamente _ te diré algo, si eres un buen chico… talvez te enseñe una que otra cosa sobre las chicas_

_ ¿a-annie acaso tu?_

_ armin… ¿eres virgen?_ annie mordió su labio inferior mientras observaba a armin.

El chico sintió como su cara se ponía colorada eso y añadiendo que sentía una mano en su lugar mas privado… después de todo era la primera vez que una chica le tocaba ahí.

_ Bueno… y-yo…_ el rubio seguía tartamudeando.

_ creo que podemos arreglar eso antes de irnos… pero si le dices a alguien ¡te mato!_ la chica de ojos gélidos apretó de manera repentina y no amable el miembro de su enamorado haciéndole saber que hablaba enserió.

_ d-de acuerdo annie… no… d-diré nada_

**_Un secreto entre nosotros_**

**_Fin_**

**BUENO, SI OS AH GUSTADO DEJAD TU REVIEW, SI TE AH FASCINADO CLICK COMO FAVORITO, BUENO ESO SERIA TODO DE ESTA MINI ENTREGA, DESPUÉS DE TODO AMBOS HACEN UNA LINDA PAREJA, LASTIMA QUE NUESTRA QUERIDA ANNIE SEA UNA MALDITA TRAIDORA, EN FIN… PERO A QUIEN NO LE GUSTA UNA CHICA COMO ANNIE? ELLA ES TAN GRRR XD EN FIN ADIÓS Y GRACIAS POR LEER.**


End file.
